


don't fuck the messenger

by haveyoutriedtequila



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Omega Bucky Barnes, Self-Lubrication, Unexpected Heat, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedtequila/pseuds/haveyoutriedtequila
Summary: Bucky invites the hot blond stranger into his house. For the good of the community, of course.In which lemonade might be an accidental aphrodisiac.





	don't fuck the messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my MCU Kink Bingo square - ABO Unexpected Heat
> 
> Unbeta'd so be warned!

A knock at the door interrupts Bucky in the middle of his sandwich-making. He checks the kitchen clock; it’s 1pm on a Saturday. He’s not expecting anyone, and he doesn’t remember ordering anything online recently. It’s probably some salesman. If it was Natasha dropping in unannounced, she would’ve just used the key hidden under the mat.

Bucky stares down at his half-made turkey sandwich, debating his predicament. He might as well check if it’s someone he knows.

When he peers through the peephole he has to bite his tongue to avoid making some embarrassing sound. Great, it’s some hot Greek god of a stranger. The man is standing patiently on his front step, a few leaflets in hand, a neutrally pleasant look on his handsome face. Blond, chiseled jaw, broad shoulders that strain his blue button-up.

Fuck. Well he wasn’t about to pass this opportunity up.

“Can I help you?” Bucky asks as he opens the door, praying his voice sounds normal.

The stranger smiles bright enough to rival the sun. Oh God. “Hi! I’m Steve. I’m door-knocking for the local Planned Parenthood clinic which is being threatened with budget cuts from the county. If you have a few minutes, I’d like to tell you more about the situation and see if you’d like to sign our petition and maybe donate money to the clinic.”

Bucky blinks, dumbfounded. This man, this Alpha—because clearly he’s an Alpha, Bucky doesn’t need to scent him to know that, oh no he just blatantly scented this stranger and he smells so good holy shit—is going door to door asking for money for Planned Parenthood? It nearly reaches the limits of Bucky’s suspension of disbelief, but Steve’s face is so earnest that he’s kind of curious.

“Sure, okay yeah. But it’s way too hot out today, come inside,” Bucky says, only realizing after the words have left his mouth what that might sound like. An omega inviting a strange Alpha into their house is, well, it’s kind of like propositioning. Bucky feels the hot flush of embarrassment warm his cheeks. But really, it is a hot sunny day in July and this beautiful man has probably been out in the heat for hours.

He can sense Steve’s hesitation. Those broad shoulders are hunched in, almost like he’s trying to look smaller, less threatening. Good luck with that, buddy.

“If you’re sure. It’ll only be a couple minutes and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Bucky waves him in. “It’s not a big deal. Kind of a lazy Saturday anyway. I was gonna run some errands but it’s too hot.”

Steve laughs. “You’re telling me. I think it’s about a hundred degrees out there. Thanks for letting me come into the AC for a sec.”

“No problem. Name’s Bucky, by the way.” That earns him a good-natured chuckle. “Yeah, yeah, it’s a nickname.”

“I like it. ‘S unique.”

“Do you want any lemonade?” Bucky finds himself asking as he leads Steve into his kitchen. He gestures for him to sit at his dinky little table. Luckily he cleaned recently so it’s not covered in junk mail. “I just made some fresh.”

“Sure, I’d love some lemonade,” Steve says gratefully. Now that he’s out of the sun Bucky notices a faint pinkness to the Alpha’s cheeks. A part of him, a very omega part of him, feels satisfied that he’s giving Steve a moment’s reprieve from the heat.

Bucky pours them both glasses and joins Steve at the table. Steve accepts the glass with a soft thank you and takes a sip. “Mmm. Wow. That’s delicious. Not too sugary, just the right amount of tartness. Thank you.”

Bucky nearly preens at the praise and has to quickly hide his blush by taking a long sip from his own glass. What’s gotten into him? He’s never this affected by having an Alpha in his house before. Not that he’s had an Alpha (other than Natasha) in his house in a while, but still.

“So, you work for Planned Parenthood?” Bucky asks, trying to distract himself from Steve’s lips as he takes another drink. 

“I’m just a volunteer. A friend of mine works in the clinic in Capitol Heights and I offered to help them with door-knocking after I heard it might be shut down.” Steve shrugs like that’s something any average Alpha would do in their spare time, which it’s absolutely not. Most Alphas could give two shits about Planned Parenthood and other omega clinics. 

Steve slides a pamphlet over to Bucky’s side of the table. “So Bucky, are you familiar with Planned Parenthood and what they offer?”

Bucky scoffs. “Obviously. Where else would I get my suppressants? You need a ‘medical reason’ for most doctors to prescribe them so I’ve been getting mine from Planned Parenthood for the past ten years.”

“That’s great to hear,” Steve says. “The amount of omegas reliant on Planned Parenthood is exactly why I’m here. If this clinic gets shut down, the next closest one is over an hour away in Baltimore, and not everyone has the means to get there.”

Bucky leans back in his chair and wipes his sweaty brow. His AC must’ve turned off, because he’s definitely sweating more than before. “Yeah, you don’t have to tell me. I’m originally from rural Indiana. My mom was driving me around all night when my first heat hit, trying to find some place that would give me emergency suppressants.”

Steve nods in understanding. “The county plans to cut essentially all funding to the clinic in the next fiscal year, but with enough community support we might be able to convince the county council to keep the clinic open.”

“Why are they cutting funds to Planned Parenthood?”

“The council’s made of entirely of Alphas right now.” Bucky rolls his eyes. “Exactly They’re uninformed about omega issues and don’t care to listen to their constituents. That’s why we need to have overwhelming evidence that cutting funding will prevent them from getting re-elected, because that’s the only thing that motivates them.”

Bucky finishes his lemonade and pours himself another glass. The heat must be getting to him because he’s inexplicably parched right now. “Well you’ve more than convinced me. Where do I sign?”

Steve beams and pulls out his clipboard from underneath the stack of leaflets. “Great, I’m glad to hear that. We’re shooting for 10,000 signatures and we’re about halfway there, so every signature helps. You can just sign on the next line right there, here’s my pen.”

Bucky does so, and hates how tingly he feels when his hand brushes Steve’s to grab the pen. Get it together, Barnes. Steve is here for business only and it’s completely inappropriate to be getting all hot and bothered by thinking about those fingers touching all over his body, sliding between his—

“Can I give you money, too?” Bucky says abruptly, shooting out of his chair. Suddenly it’s unbearably hot sharing his little kitchen with Steve. “Like, would you accept a check? I want to donate. To the clinic.”

“Of course! Every little bit helps. I’ll give your check to the manager, Sharon, when I stop by on Monday.”

“Great!” Bucky says, voice strained. He digs around through his kitchen drawers; he knows his checks are in here somewhere. God, where did he put them? He wrote one for the pizza that got delivered a few weeks ago, maybe he didn’t put them back in the right drawer…

He stops his frantic search when he feels the first line of slick trickle down the inside of his thighs. 

Oh, no.

That can’t be possible. He’s been on suppressants for years for Christ’s sake. He started taking a lower dosage last month to help with his headaches but that can’t be it, he can’t be going into heat right now. He’s completely unprepared, and to make matters worse…

“Bucky?”

Bucky lets out a needy whine and has to hold onto the counter as a wave of intense arousal and want and need nearly bowls him over. He can hear Steve’s concerned voice but he can’t understand it, too focused on trying to get his body’s reaction under control. The desperate need he feels to grind against something, the warm heat pooling in his groin, the sudden awareness of how empty he is, is all so overwhelming that he has to screw his eyes closed and solely focus on breathing in enough air to not pass out. He can feel the edges of his mind getting fuzzy, his traitorous body getting more and more slick.

“Bucky, are you okay? Do you need me to call someone for you?” Steve is right there, next to him, smelling like cedar and warmth and sex. Bucky clings to the warm, solid body, buries his face in the Alpha’s neck and breathes in that musky, safe scent. He lets out a whine when he feels hands trying to gently push him away. He ruts up against the Alpha, eliciting a low groan. Bucky smirks, feeling victorious, and licks right over the scent glands on Steve’s neck.

“Alpha, I need you,” Bucky purrs, keeping up the slow gyration of his hips. He’s running entirely on his instincts, and all he knows for sure is that there’s an extremely virile Alpha in his den and he needs to be knotted as soon as possible. “I need you in me right now.”

“You need to slow down,” Steve counters, attempting again to put some space between their bodies. Bucky whimpers his disapproval when Steve’s successfully holding him at arm’s length. A hand guides his chin up, forcing him to look into Steve’s eyes. It’s difficult to focus of Steve’s face with a heat-addled brain but he tries, tries to push back the overwhelming need to lick and bite and kiss. 

“Please, you don’t understand,” Bucky begs. “I’m, I can’t do this alone. I haven’t been in heat in years and I’m gonna go crazy if you just leave me right now.”

“I won’t leave you alone,” Steve promises. He places a firm hand at the back of Bucky’s neck, a gesture that calms him instantly. “We’re going to make sure you’re safe. Is there anyone I can call to help you through your heat?”

Bucky wants to cry. “No, there’s no one else. I need you, you’re the only one who can help me. Please don’t leave.” 

That hand on the back of his neck starts rubbing calming circles. “I already promised I won’t leave. I'm going to take good care of you. Would you like me to take you to the clinic?”

“No!” Bucky shakes his head in frustration and plasters himself to Steve’s front. “I just need your knot. I’ll be good, Alpha, so good. Don’t you want me?”

“That’s not—" Bucky thinks he hears Steve sigh but he’s too focused on inhaling more of that intoxicating scent to know for sure. He mouths at Steve’s scent glands, trying to stimulate them enough so the Alpha will reciprocate his advances. He’s desperate at this point, his hole a throbbing ache, clenching around nothing, begging to be filled.

Bucky feels strong arms wrap around him and he takes the opportunity to leap into Steve’s arms, circling his legs tight around that narrow waist. He keens in delight when he realizes Steve is carrying him up the stairs, taking them back to his nest. He’s so lucky to have such a strong, kind Alpha to take care of him in his time of need. He expresses that gratitude the best he can, peppering kisses and licks all up and down Steve’s neck, across his jaw, over his cheeks.

“I’m so ready for you, Alpha,” Bucky murmurs into Steve’s ear. “I’m so wet, all for you.”

He feels Steve stumble like he might’ve missed the last step, but they stay upright and it has the added bonus of Steve’s grip tightening on his ass. He gives a little ass wriggle, wanting to remind Steve exactly what he’s offering, in case he’d forgotten.

Steve lowers him onto the bed and Bucky immediately flips over onto his stomach to present. He’s still fully clothed so some of the effect is lost but he knows his slick must be soaking through his jeans, the heady scent impossible to miss.

He peers back over his shoulder when he realizes nothing’s happening. What he finds is an empty room. 

Steve’s gone. Steve left him. Steve rejected him.

He wails, hit hard with the bitter pang of being alone and unwanted. How could he think Steve would want him? Of course the gorgeous Alpha left, he was probably disgusted by Bucky’s lack of control, his desperate neediness for a stranger to fuck him. 

Nearly as soon as his cries started, he hears footsteps thudding up the stairs. Steve’s musky scent entered the room before he does, and the next thing Bucky knows he’s being pulled into a warm embrace, soft soothing rumbles emanating from that broad chest. Bucky clings to him, nails digging deep into his muscled back so the Alpha can’t even attempt to leave him again. He doesn’t think he could take the rejection again.

“I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve croons, rubbing calming circles into his back. “I’m trying to take care of you. Here, sit up. I need you to drink this.”

Bucky looks up blearily and realizes Steve is holding out a glass of ice water for him. He takes it and gulps it down hurriedly, hoping that once he’s finished Steve will finally fuck him. But then Steve’s handing him a sandwich, the one he’d been making before Steve knocked on his door. “Come on, you’ll thank me in a few hours,” Steve coaxes. Bucky devours it as fast as he can and pulls his shirt off while he’s still chewing the last bite.

“You’re sure a good provider,” Bucky praises before diving in for a chaste kiss. “Now give me your knot. I’m so wet, it’ll slide right in, I promise.”

“I can’t, Bucky,” Steve says, pushing him away. “I can’t give you what you want. You’re not in your right mind and I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Bucky lets out an angry growl. “How many times do I have to tell you? I want this, I need this. I need you.” He tugs off his jeans and his briefs and presents his bare ass to Steve, hoping this will be what it takes for Steve to get with the program. He’s so hard his cock hurts with the need for release. “Please.”

“Do you have any toys?” Steve asks him, decidedly not touching him or doing anything to acknowledge his wet, waiting hole.

“Are you going to open me up, Alpha, get me ready for your cock?” Bucky teases, feeling breathless just thinking about it. “Top drawer on the right. I bet none of them are as big as you, Alpha. You’re gonna stretch me so wide, fill me up like no one ever has.”

Bucky knows he’s not imagining the musky arousal in Steve’s scent. He wriggles in anticipation as Steve retrieves a dildo, his favorite one in fact, from the drawer and brings it back to the bed. To Bucky’s dismay, though, Steve sets it down.

“Bucky,” Steve begins, and his voice has taken on a commanding, gravely tone that manages to get Bucky’s cock even harder, “I want you to get yourself off using this. Just this. You can’t touch me until you’ve come at least once.”

Bucky whines loudly, conflicted, his omega instincts telling him he needs to obey his Alpha’s orders, but he’s not happy about the no-touching rule. However, he’s looking forward to showing off for his Alpha, showing him what’s his, what he has to look forward to.

He takes the dildo and repositions himself, spreading his knees wide on the bed. It’s a stretch to reach his hole, but his muscles are warmed up and limber. He teases his hole with the silicone tip, swirling it around to coat it in the plentiful slick around his entrance. His patience is thin, though, and it doesn’t take him long to push the tip in past his rim. He moans, feeling the waves of pleasure as his hole stretches to accommodate the intrusion, welcoming it in. He pushes the dildo in inch by inch, letting out loud grunts of pleasure. He’s finally full, finally going to get the relief he so desperately craves.

He watches Steve watch him from his perch on the edge of the bed, an unmistakably hungry glint in his Alpha’s eyes. Steve’s gaze is zeroed in on the rapid in-and-out of the dildo Bucky’s fucking himself on. He’s frantic, but he pushes in deep each time, nearly to the flared base. His thrusts get faster and sloppier as he gets closer to climax. It feels so good, being filled, having his Alpha’s full attention. He revels in putting on a show, arching his back just so, moaning like a whore every time the dildo brushes against his prostate.

“Good omega,” Steve praises, and that’s what brings Bucky over the edge. He comes with a cry, balls pulling up tight and small cock spurting out onto his comforter. He feels spent, body heavy, and he all but collapses onto the bed. He’s panting, but the incessant, unbearable heat is finally seeping out from his body, temporarily eased by his orgasm. 

“You did so good,” he hears Steve say, but he’s too far gone on the high of orgasm to give any real response. He let gentle hands pick him up and maneuver him around so the dirty comforter is gone and he’s covered from the waist down by his bedsheet. Bucky nuzzles into his pillow, feeling safe and sated, surrounded by his Alpha’s comforting scent.

“Are you feeling better?” Steve asks.

Bucky hums his assent, reaching out blindly for his Alpha. A cool palm slides over his bare shoulder, and Bucky leans into it. His Alpha is so good to him. He's going to be so ready to take his Alpha's knot.

“Time to get some sleep, okay?”

“Mmm. Okay. You won’t leave, right?” Bucky has to be sure.

Fingers card through his hair. “I’ll be here.”

-

When Bucky wakes up, he’s alone, in desperate need of a shower, and way more lucid that he has any right to be.

He sits up and scrubs at his face, trying to remember what happened before he fell asleep. Faint orange light filters in through the blinds, telling him it’s probably around dinnertime. He gets out of bed, made uncomfortably aware of his nakedness, and is surprised to find a clean t-shirt and pair of shorts set out on the edge of the bed for him. Must have been Steve, he surmises. 

Oh God, Steve.

He contemplates fleeing the state. The afternoon’s events are clouded in the honeyed haze of heat, but he remembers enough to wish he didn’t remember anything. He remembers clinging to Steve, the wholesome and beautiful Planned Parenthood door-knocker, and begging for his knot. He remembers Steve repeatedly turning down his advances, until Bucky finally got himself off and passed out in his bed.

Yep, probably the most humiliating thing to ever happen to him. Of course an unexpected heat would come along and ruin any slim chance he might’ve had with Steve. He’ll be lucky if he never has to face Steve again and he can just pretend it never happened.

But of course, when he wanders downstairs he finds Steve there, sat at the kitchen table scrolling through his phone. There’s a plastic bag on the table. Bucky freezes at the bottom of the stairs.

Steve looks up. “Bucky! How are you? How are you feeling?”

“Completely mortified, but other than that I’m okay,” Bucky says. Maybe he should just leave the house right now, expedite the moving process. 

“My friend Sharon just dropped some stuff off for you. I think I mentioned her to you earlier, she works at the clinic. I had her pick up some heat supplies and emergency suppressants. She wants you to go in so they can figure out why you went into heat after so many years on suppressants. Only if you want to, though, there’s no pressure.” The last part is said hastily. 

“I think it’s already passed,” Bucky announces, needlessly, considering he hadn’t yet jumped Steve and they were over a minute into the conversation. “I still feel kind of weird, so it might come back, but for now I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Steve says sincerely, like it’s his fault Bucky’s body decided to betray him today. Which, now that Bucky thinks about it, might actually be true. The presence of the most attractive Alpha he’s ever seen could have definitely been a factor in setting off a pseudo-heat. But it wasn’t actually Steve’s fault and he didn’t want him to feel responsible.

“Don’t apologize,” Bucky admonishes. “You didn’t take advantage of me even when I was begging for it, and that’s more than I would’ve expected of someone in your position.”

“I only acted with basic human decency,” Steve argues. “You couldn’t consent like that.”

“I know, but most Alphas don’t care about that. You could’ve fucked me and left and that would’ve been the end of it.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Steve says firmly, frowning. “And no one should. You’re fully in your right to contact the police if that ever happens to you.”

Bucky shrugs and pads across the kitchen to pour a glass of water for himself. “Yeah, well, it happens. Thank you for taking care of me and not listening to whatever the hell I was saying. You did what you could to preserve what little dignity I have left.” He lets out a dry laugh. 

Steve stands to join him by the sink and reaches out a hand, pausing to give Bucky the choice to be touched or not. Bucky joins their hands and feels something within him soothed by the contact. When he looks up, Steve's smile is gentle and earnest. “I don’t respect you any less now, I want you know that. Heats are a natural thing. I’m just sorry to have been present for something so intimate, something that should be shared with a partner, without having your permission.”

“Maybe next time I could give you my permission.” Steve’s stunned look makes Bucky want to take the words back. “I mean, ah, shit, I meant maybe next time, we wouldn’t have to be strangers. Like it would be planned. Because we’d be together. Oh God, ignore me, my mind’s still heat-stupid.”

Steve’s grin is huge by the time Bucky stops rambling. “Bucky, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime? Work on not being strangers?”

Now it’s Bucky’s turn to be taken aback. “What? I mean, obviously the answer is yes, but are you sure?” Bucky questions. “After all that?”

Steve ducks his head, shyly smiling up at him. “I was kind of, maybe, already planning to ask you out. Before ‘all that’.”

Bucky just stares for a moment, kind of unable to believe his luck. Not only was the unfairly hot Alpha not a douchebag, but he was asking him out? “Must’ve been my homemade lemonade,” he muses, feeling tentatively hopeful and maybe trying to play it cool a little bit, “It’s the only reason my friends keep me around. Basically makes me irresistible in the summer heat.”

“I think it was actually the dorky Star Wars shirt,” Steve teases, eyes glittering with amusement. “Han Solo just really makes your eyes pop.”

“Okay, I'm writing you two checks. One is for Planned Parenthood, the other is for you to invest in some better jokes.”

-

When Bucky’s next heat hits, it’s planned, and thankfully there are no strangers present.

As it turns out, Steve knows how to take care of him in plenty of ways (and positions).

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! My first MCU Kink Bingo fill. I had originally planned to write full-on, dubcon heat sex, but then I got the idea for Omega Rights Activist!Steve Rogers and I knew I wanted to take this one a different way.


End file.
